


shakespeare is rolling in his grave

by hoisinn



Category: Othello - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Crack, Drabble Collection, Gen, Texting, tags will be added as i add shit to this, this is the worst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoisinn/pseuds/hoisinn
Summary: a terrible collection of shakespeare-related drabbles. nothing in this is sacred.





	shakespeare is rolling in his grave

Iago wakes up to birds singing, faint bars of sunlight shining on the opposite wall, and the incessant buzzing of his phone next to his bed. He lets it sound for a few minutes, letting it fade into the background. He could probably fall asleep at this rate.

…

 

Alright no, it’s bugging the everliving fuck out of him, Iago can’t ignore it anymore.

He gropes around for the phone, not yet awake enough to expend energy into properly moving, and finally grabs it, turning off vibrate as to not annoy him any further. God, it’s fucking… 5:17am? Who the fuck-

 

Oh. Of _ course _ it’s Roderigo.

 

Their message history is mostly stupid questions and drunken, lovesick rambling answered by short, sarcastic one-liners. Iago is obviously the source of the latter, he doesn’t drink anyways, and if he did ever have a stupid question, Google was at his disposal. He didn’t need to bug someone to find out if he could wash colours with his white jeans, or why his pencil always broke when he sharpened it- all these are Roderigo’s questions- or-

**Roderigo:** iagoooooooo

The vibrate’s off, he could just ignore him and get the fuck back to sleep.

**Roderigo:** i can see youre online you know

Ah.

**Roderigo:** youre so fucking rude haha

**Roderigo:** jks

**Roderigo:** but seriously this is urgent

**Iago:** Oh my god what is it

**Roderigo:** i have a question

**Iago:** You have many

**Roderigo:** but this ones like

**Roderigo:** big

**Iago:** Out with it

“So I can spend the time until my alarm blissfully sleeping because I’d rather be unconscious than listen to you”, Iago thinks to himself. Roderigo responds almost immediately.

**Roderigo:** alright are you ready!

**Roderigo:** what if the g in gif is silent

“Oh. My. Fucking. God.”

**Iago:** Go the fuck to sleep

**Roderigo:** what gif i dont want to

Iago can feel himself  _ almost _ literally losing several years of his life.

**Iago:** Fuck off


End file.
